In a mobile communications system, a network side device schedules user equipment, so that the user equipment can perform communication better.
In the prior art, before the network side device schedules the user equipment, the network side device sends a measurement control message to the user equipment, where the measurement control message includes content that the user equipment needs to measure. The user equipment performs measurement according to the measurement control message, and a result of the measurement is sent to the network side device in a form of a measurement report. The network side device schedules the user equipment according to the measurement report sent by the user equipment.
Then, in the prior art, a manner in which the user equipment first sends the measurement report and then the network side device schedules the user equipment according to the measurement report causes a time hysteresis when the network side device schedules the user equipment.